Volando alto
by Akingdomofunicorns
Summary: Todo era blanco, todo estaba cubierto de niebla. Hacía mucho frío y los dientes le castañeaban sin cesar. El perfil de una persona empezó a dibujarse delante suyo; una mujer de cabellos azabache y expresión dolida. Volarás alto, Ginny...


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO e pertenece, sino esta viñeta formaría parte del segundo libro, todo lo referente a la saga es absolutamente de J. K. Rowling que está en Gran Bretaña con su famita en una bonita casa sin tener que preocuparse por la crisis. **

**0…o…0**

Todo era blanco, todo estaba cubierto de niebla. Hacía mucho frío y los dientes le castañeaban sin cesar. El perfil de una persona empezó a dibujarse delante suyo; una mujer de cabellos azabache y expresión dolida. Sentía como si volara, era liviana, no pesaba nada, ligera como una pluma… Los cabellos le revoloteaban alrededor de la cara y sentía las mejillas arder. Se acercó a la misteriosa mujer con pasos tímidos.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estamos?—le preguntó con la voz más débil de lo normal.

La mujer le sonrió y le cogió de la mano, luego la dirigió entre los espirales que se producían a su alrededor hasta una mesa de un blanco puro y dos sillas violetas. Se sentaron, y delante suyo aparecieron pastas y tazas de té llenas del humeante líquido. La mujer tomó un sorbo de su recipiente antes de abrir los labios y con una voz muy dulce y musical contestarle:

—Me llamo Mérope Gaunt, y estamos en la estación de King's Cross de tu mente. —Estuvo a punto de preguntar algo, pero la dulce mujer interrumpió su muda frase. —No estás muerta, simplemente inconsciente; solo te queda un hilo de vida, pero te salvarán, te lo prometo: el muchacho que ha venido a por ti es fuerte y valiente, y por sobre todas las cosas decidido. En ese sentido se parece a su padre.

Un silencio incomodo se apoderó de ellas.

— ¿Eres Ginebra, verdad?

—Ginny, la gente me llama Ginny.

Mérope revolvió entre sus ropas y sacó un precioso espejo de bronce el cual dio a Ginny. Ella lo aceptó con manos temblorosas, nunca había tenido un objeto tan valeroso entre sus manos. Miró su reflejo; estaba igual que siempre. Su pelo pelirrojo caía desordenado enmarcando su delicada cara de muñeca de porcelana. Su piel lechosa estaba tersa, y su nariz y mejillas cubiertas de pecas naranjas. Sus grandes ojos de color marrón la miraban fijamente, sus rizadas e infinitas pestañas adornaban sus dulces ojos y sus labios finos y delicados estaban fruncidos por la preocupación. De repente la imagen cambió. En el cristal apareció una serpiente enorme que Ginny reconoció como el basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos y Harry estaba ante ese monstruo. Apartada de todo el peligro estaba ella, tumbada en el suelo y extremadamente pálida, y en un rincón estaba Tom, el siempre encantador y malvado Tom.

La expresión de Ginny fue cambiando paulatinamente de una de preocupación a una de terror al observar la escena que transcurría en el espejo. Harry huía ya cansado del rey de las serpientes, y el basilisco lo olía y perseguía con los ojos sangrándole. Mérope seguía merendando como si nada y Ginny cada vez estaba más desesperada. Dejó de mirar al espejo para concentrarse en la mujer que tenía delante. No era especialmente bonita, pero tampoco era especialmente fea. Su piel era olivácea y su figura estaba encogida, aun así sus rasgos eran finos y elegantes y estaba pulcramente vestida y peinada.

Cuando Ginny volvió a mirar el basilisco estaba muerto y Harry estaba en el suelo, con la vista antelada y el codo sangrando. Volvió a levantar la vista y se topó con los ojos oscuros de Mérope, que le escudriñaban la cara sin pudor alguno. Se miraron fijamente unos minutos hasta que volvió a bajar la vista hacia el espejo, pero este le devolvió su propio reflejo. Entonces volvió a escuchar la melódica voz de Mérope:

—Harry a vencido a Tom, ha agujereado el diario, todo ha terminado…—Mérope se levantó y Ginny hizo lo mismo. Le cogió la mano y la guió al mismo lugar donde había aparecido. —Quiero que sepas, Ginebra, que Tom tomó las decisiones incorrectas, seguramente influenciado por el odio que sentía hacia su propio padre; yo no le culpo, pero se que hizo mal, muy mal… Volarás alto, Ginny. En todo momento deberás volar alto, ser el soporte de Harry aun cuando el no se de cuenta. Volarás alto por los dos, soñarás por los dos, vivirás la vida al máximo por los dos. Debes ser fuerte, debes ser valiente…Algún día Harry te dirá quien soy en realidad, que papel jugué en el pasado…Recuérdalo Ginebra: volarás alto…

La imagen de Mérope empezó a difuminarse, hasta que solo fue una figura borrosa.

— ¡Ginny, mis amigos me llaman Ginny!—le gritó con una sonrisa.

—Hasta otra, Ginny…—se despidió esa calida voz entrelazada con el fuerte viento que había comenzado a soplar

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos se encontraba en la Cámara de los Secretos, en su cuerpo, y Harry la miraba desde arriba.

**0…o…0**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, he gozado de sobre manera cuando escribía sobre esto, podría haber sido una buena introducción personaje de Mérope, pero como no soy jotaká…**

**Bueno, esto es todo.**

**Con cariño,**

**Elle P. Hunt**


End file.
